Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover Alternate POV'S
by RoweBlackHerondaleEatonStewart
Summary: Zach remembered last semester when the Gallagher Girl's came.But when Cammie is targeted willhe be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

stood at the podium in the Mess Hall.

"Boy's I have some good and bad news. Cameron Morgan and Macey McHenry were on the campaign trail in D.C. yesterday when they were attacked. Cameron managed to get Macey and Preston Winters off the roof in time. Preston wasn't hurt but Macey got a broken arm and some bruises. Cameron wasn't so lucky. She hit her head on the ground and by the time they found them she was losing a lot of blood and needed a lot of stitches." All of sudden the mess hall doors opened. A girl with black hair and blue eyes wearing a red dress with a denim jacket and lace up high heel boots that went up to the knee walked in with a girl leaning against her trying to walk. Everyone knew immediately it was Macey McHenry. The second girl had dirty blond hair and blue eyes wearing dark wash short shorts, a white tank top with gold accents, gold hoops, gold bangles, and black high heeled ankle booties. It was Cammie "The Chameleon" Morgan.

"Macey, my head hurts and I'm tired." She said.

" a little help." He ran to Macey and caught a falling Cammie Morgan.

"You aren't supposed to be here, what happened?" Cammie answered.

"They told us to come here for a little while. Until they know for now we're safe. So , got an extra room for two needy girls. Well I'm needy. I think I have a concussion."

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked.

"Honey potting. Which in my opinion was fairly easy to do." Cammie shrugged.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! YOU-" Grant and Nick stopped when they saw her condition.

"My head hurts and I'm tired, so either SHUT THE BLOODY FUDGE UP OR BE BLOODY FUDGING QUIET! Now. Where. Is. Dad."

"I'm right here. Are you guys okay?" He asked. Before Cammie could answer she slipped into a slumber.


	2. She Was Amazing!

**Okay gueys. I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a good reason. A few monthes back, around January my computer died. The problem was that my charger had broken the same day. I'm not a complainer so after my mom had promised to buy me a new charger and hadn't for monthes I started to complain. That was last week. I got the charger last ight around nine so I could't update. I really am sorry. I oly recently found out about the chapters being the same so I'm fixing them and they should be posted by the end of the day. i do not own the Gallagher Girls. Now On with the story! **Zach's P.O.V

"As much as I hate to ask, Zach do you mind carrying her to the infirmary? Once she wakes up they can explain what happened." Mr. Solomon asked. I nodded, taking Cammie out of 's arms and picking her up bridal style.

"Ya know, if I wasn't in so much pain I would totally not be okay with this." She whispered as I set her down and then she fell asleep with her hair fanning across the pillow.

******Time Lapse******

When Cammie woke up she made us sit in a circle, so telling the story would be easier. She took a deep breath and started the story.

_**Flashback/Story**_

_Macey and I got into the elevator with Preston Winters and Charlie. We were on the roof where she was supposed to be next. The CIA told me no matter what I had to protect them, which was part of the reason why I was there. Nobody else was there and there was a helicopter landing. About five men in black jumped out and headed towards us. I threw Preston down the fire escape and helped Macey fight. One of the guys broke her arm so I threw her down the air vent, but on my way down someone grabbed my shoulder so I stabbed their hand with a campaign button. I went down after Macey, then we ran and went down a laundry chute. I hit my head and passed out._

_**End of Flashback/Story**_

Cammie finished the story with a shrug.

"She was amazing." Macey praised looking up at her. "If she hadn't been there Preston and I would have died."

"That's not true," Cammie said shaking her head. "She did most of the work."

"Do we get the same rooms as last time?" Macey asked.

"You can use them if you want, but you don't have to." Solomon said.

"Cam, we are going to make sure nothing happens to you." Grant said.

"That means no flirting, in case you didn't catch that." Nick said looking at the boys. Cammie laughed.

"Come on Mace lets go watch James Bond and eat pizza and ice cream."

"Yes please." Macey replied. "And while we're at it we might as well warn Solomon."

"Oh yeah." Cammie said. "Bex and Liz will try and find us, there's no stopping it and they will be lethal when they find out we came here without them." Then they walked out and Solomon groaned. "Time to face the music."

Bex's POV

"SOLOMON!" An angry Liz and I screamed.

"Where. Are. They." Liz growled.

"Their rooms." Solomon whimpered. We ran down the hall, and burst through the bedroom door.

"Macey, are you okay?" I asked when we got there.

"I'm fine. Can you guys help me wash Cam off? There is blood all over her and the bathroom. She has cuts, bruises, her right foot is broken, all of her stitches came out, and her head is bleeding again." We ran into the bathroom. She was wearing a bathing suit so we could help clean her. She was sitting on the cold tile trying to stay awake. I took a good look at her. She was covered in blood.

"Bloody Hades, Cam." I whispered. She whimpered. You could tell she was trying to stay strong for Liz.

"Cammie." Liz whispered. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hi Lizzie. How was your winter break?" Cammie asked, smiling sadly. Liz touched her head and Cammie winced.

"Liz, can you go get Solomon, Grant, Nick, Jonas, and Zach please?" Macey asked. Liz nodded and bolted for the door. I touched Cammie's head.

"You can show your emotions now." As soon as my hand made contact with her head she screamed. The others ran in. Solomon ran to get a nurse. The nurse ran in and redid the stitches. Her mask was on again now that Lizzie was back. She didn't even wince. As soon as the nurse left someone stepped out of the shadows. Liz, Macey, Grant, Nick, Jonas, Zach, and I gasped. It was…

**Cliffy! Don't you just hate those? I know that I do! P.M me what you think about me doing OGSY and revisions on my other stories! R&R Please! **


End file.
